


There Was Only One Bed

by Circe_Black



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Hinata has a nightmare at a team bonding and so he crawls in bed with Suga to take his mind off of it. Suga is happy to help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020!
> 
> Day 1: There was only one bed (that he could find comfort in)
> 
> This was originally supposed to have smut in it. Let me know if you want me to add a second chapter and a new ending1

The team had arrived at Sugawara’s house promptly at four that afternoon. Daichi had decided that the team needed to be more comfortable with one another before the big game. Suga had enthusiastically offered the use of his home up to his teammate and friend. Asahi and Dachi walked home with him from school so that they could set up and get everything ready before everyone showed up. 

The girls would not be staying over so that was one less set of people staying in the house that evening. His parents would also be gone so he asked for permission for people to stay in their bed. Although, they had said yes Suga still added a thin mattress pad over the bed so that people wouldn’t be directly lying in his parent’s bed. 

The sleeping arrangements were:  
Asahi and Daichi in his parent’s room. Nishinoya and Tanaka would be sleeping on the floor of his parent’s room in sleeping bags they were bringing from home. 

Ennoshita and Kinoshita would be sharing the guest room. 

The first years were bringing sleeping bags and would be sleeping on the floor in the main room of the house.

Narita and Suga, himself, would be in Suga’s room. Narita had insisted he could sleep on the floor. 

Everything was set up and ready by 3:30 when Suga received a text from Narita saying that he couldn’t come because his grandmother had fallen ill and he was to supervise her until the next day when his mother could take over. Suga shrugged and had texted back hoping that his grandmother was feeling alright. He was a little happy to have his own bed though. 

For a moment he imagined that once he told the group a certain orange-haired decoy would jump at the chance to share his bed. He quickly shook his head blushing. He had a tinny crush on Hinata and indulging his fantasies would not help him in the long run. 

Daichi and Asahi shared a look and they both smiled at their friend softly.

“Thinking about Hinta?” Daichi asked with a knowing smirk. Suga flushed again and threw the pillow at his friend.  
“Is it weird that I like him? In that way?” Suga asked bashfully averting his eyes as he fluffed the pillow he had set up on one of the futons in his main room. Asahi moved to his side and put a comforting hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“I don’t think that it is. You don’t want to hurt him or lead him on right?” Suga looked up alarmed at the thought and shook his head as fervently as possible. Hurt Hinata? He would never he couldn’t even imagine the sunshine boy in pain. Daichi came around to his other side and brought him into a quick hug. 

“Then we aren’t worried about anything. Neither should you. If it counts I think he likes you too.” Daichi said while rubbing circles into his friend’s back. Suga snorted but smiled at his friends. He really did love them. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Standing on the other side of the door with more soda than any one person could drink stood Tanaka and Nishinoya. Behind them stood Ennoshita and Kinoshita. Ennoshita held a small store-bought strawberry shortcake and held a bag of cookies. 

“Narita baked them fresh this morning.” He said holding out the bag to Suga after Nishinoya had launched himself into Asahi’s arms. Tanaka and Daichi were further in the house putting the soda with the rest of the drinks and snacks. “He feels bad for ditching.”

“He had a good reason,” Suga said with a reassuring smile as he took the bag from sleepy-looking wing spiker. A loud crash was heard from inside and a look of murder flashed over the younger boy’s eyes as he raced into the room. Suga stifled a grin as the second year began lecturing Tanaka and Nishinoya who were now bowing on the floor at his feet. Kinoshita laughed and held up a vegetable platter.

“We still need to eat healthily.” The other wing spiker said sagely. Suga nodded and let him into the house. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita had begun to play a game of Mario Cart on the Wii, and judging by the noise Ennoshita was kicking their asses. 

Suga and Kinoshita joined Daichi and Asahi standing behind the couch with sodas watching the second years playing Mario Cart. They laughed as Tanaka lost again. 

Kiyoko arrived ten minutes later with a couple of board games and with Yachi and the first-year boys sans Hinata. Kageyama had grumbled about the small ginger going to pick up some scary movies to watch and he would be there shortly. Suga tried not to be upset that Hinata hadn’t wanted to tell him because he was the host. No other reason besides that. 

They decided to order out when Hinata still had yet to arrive an hour later. They decided on a soba place that Suga lived near. Kageyama recited Hinata’s order off of his head and Suga decided not to burn up with jealousy. The two were close like he and Daichi, but Suga just didn’t know how close the two were. And he really wanted to know.  
Fifteen minutes later Suga was opening the door to a beet red Hinata holding two bags. One had the name of the soba place on it and the other was the boy’s overnight bag. Suga tried not to stare as Hinata flushed shyly and held up the bags.

“I got lost.” He said softly. Suga smiled at him softly and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m glad you found your way to me.” Both boys froze then they slowly separated. Hinata stared into Suga’s eyes, his own blown wide. He began to open his mouth.

“HINATA BOKE!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME DAMN MOVIES.” Kageyama shouted as he pulled his friend into the house. The rest of the boys shouted and cheered as Hinata entered with the food and the movies.

Suga sat beside Hinata on the couch and the rest of the team settled around them. They had watched two movies already and had eaten dinner. The girls had left and the clock was nearing twelve. Daichi and Asahi had gone to bed. Kinoshita was in the guest room playing on a handheld device with Yamaguchi because they didn’t want to watch the scary movies. That left Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Suga, and Hinata. 

The movie was scary. Suga shuddered at the fake blood and gore on the screen. Tanaka was latched onto Ennoshita who seemed like he was trying not to blush. A relationship that Suga hadn’t noticed but realized had always been there. He smiled. Then promptly jumped as he felt a hand grab his under the blanket he and Hinata were sharing. 

Both boys began to blush and tried to watch the other out of the corner of their eyes. 

Everyone was asleep. Except for Hinata he would close his eyes and see the monsters and blood and gore and he couldn’t sleep. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was scared. He though of Suga’s warm hand wrapped around his and he blushed. Hinata had been crushing hard on the older boy since the start of the year. 

He tried again and again to sleep but he couldn’t. Kageyama had rolled on top of him and was blowing in his ear. Hinata shoved his best friend off and got up. He staggered in the dark. It was a long shot but Hinata thought that the older boy might like him too. He opened the door and whispered.

“Suga?” 

Suga’s eyes snapped open as he heard someone whisper his name. He looked at the door and his heart jumped, twice. Once at the fact that Hinata was standing there. The second was due to the fact that the boy was wearing just an oversized shirt and boxers and had a slight blush on his face.  
“Yes, Hinata.” He responded with a reassuring smile. Or what he hopped was one. Because before Hinata had woken him up he had been having a rather intimate dream about the two of them. 

“There was only one bed I would feel comfortable in tonight,” Hinata said his honey eyes seemed to melt in the low light. “Yours.”

Suga shuddered and blushed at the implications in the boy’s words. Hinata immediately turned red and started waving his arms and stuttering.

“Uhhh I meant because the movies were really scary. And I- I trust you, Like a lot. And I like you a lot and I -fuck.” He whispered after realizing he had essentially confessed. Suga looked at him and smiled. 

“I like you too. I would love to be your boyfriend if that’s what you want. But I would rather we did this after a good night’s sleep. Okay?”

“Okay!” Hinata happily squeaked and rushed to the bed. Suga chuckled and held open the covers to receive his new boyfriend. 

Hinata cuddled close to his chest and Suga had never felt more whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's kind of rushed but I wanted to get it out in time! I hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
